


More Than Words

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Excerpt:Sometimes when Harry gets his way he can’t help but feel like Seamus has gotten just what he wants anyway.





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for [](http://colormeloved.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://colormeloved.livejournal.com/)**colormeloved** who requested _The five things Harry had to say to get Seamus to give in_ as part of my "Five Times/Things" prompt meme I had. Also, can I just say how happy I am that she requested this? H/S is one of my OTP's and I don't write it nearly enough. Although I think there may be only a few other people who ship this pairing, I adore it.  


**Beta:** Much thanks to [](http://hel-bee.livejournal.com/profile)[**hel_bee**](http://hel-bee.livejournal.com/) for the awesome job.

* * *

  
**~*~*~***

**_"I want to kiss you."_ **

Seamus has always been a bit hyper, and more than just a bit over excitable. Harry thinks it comes from being an only child. Harry is positive that another thing that comes from Seamus being an only child is the fact that he likes to voice his opinion on almost everything; from the weather to Harry's tie to the way the Chudley Cannons change their line-up.

Part of growing up alone generally means you talk to yourself more. Harry understands that. The difference between Harry and Seamus is that Seamus grew up being encouraged to speak up and say how he felt. The only thing more tiring than being around Seamus is being around Seamus' mum who can talk just as much.

Tiring as it can sometimes be, it is still one of Harry's favorite things about Seamus. Harry has never been particularly good at expressing himself and he always feels like smiling at the ease with which Seamus is able to say how he feels and what he wants.

Some days though, Harry doesn't want to talk. Sometimes, after a long day at the ministry all he wants is a bit of peace and quiet, and maybe a bit of snogging. The problem is Harry can never seem to muster up the courage to tell Seamus to be quiet. The one time he did try, the look on Seamus’ face was like a puppy that had been kicked and Harry had felt wretched. That was just after they’d got together, when Harry didn't know the intricacies of his lover quite so well. He hasn't asked Seamus to be quiet since.

Knowing what hurts Seamus took time, and so did finding out what made him happy, and what made him quiet.

"I want to kiss you," Harry says, taking advantage of Seamus pause to take a breath.

Seamus looks at him, tilting his head slightly and smiles brightly.

Harry smiles brighter.

**~*~*~**

**_"I'm not bigger than you."_ **

Harry's really rather quite proud of not being the shortest one anymore. Granted he will probably never be as tall as Ron, but he takes a great sense of pride in not being shorter than Ginny or Hermione any longer.

Seamus though, Seamus will always be short. At least Harry thinks so.

Except the thing with Seamus is that he never admits that he’s short. In fact, no one seems to notice it at all anymore. When they were younger Seamus had been teased a bit about being short, but no one wanted to be on the other end of his Irish temper and that soon stopped.

Harry isn't sure exactly when things changed, because something had obviously changed, but somewhere along the line he just forgot that Seamus was short. With his boisterous personality and loud mouth it's impossible to think of him as small when his personality is so large.

There are times when Harry can't forget though. When he awakes in the middle of the night to find Seamus huddled by the window. There are tear tracks on his face but he wasn't crying. Seamus never cries. And Harry isn't comforting him, because Seamus wasn't crying to begin within. Harry drags him back to bed and holds him tight, tucking Seamus' chin beneath his hair and it's okay because Seamus wasn't crying and Harry isn't comforting him. In Seamus' mind only small people can be held, only the weak need comfort. Harry doesn't try to correct him anymore though. He just holds Seamus tight and whispers, "I'm not bigger than you."

**~*~*~***

**_"I'll take you flying."_ **

Harry laughs, shaking his head lightly to express his disagreement.

“No way, Seamus. Not in this lifetime.”

“Come on, Harry. Just once! Just think of the possibilities.”

Harry stops to consider all the potential problems: a bruised knees, a sore bum, splinters in places he didn’t want to imagine and more trouble than he could fathom if they were caught. Mistaking his silence for agreement Seamus starts talking again.

“…then when your clothes are off…” Harry begins to laugh.

Seamus stops talking, looking up at him quickly. “What’s so funny?”

“There is no way I’m flying across the pitch naked,” Harry replies soberly.

“Aye, but you look so good naked. Shame to cover that up.”

Harry blushes as Seamus begins to name all the parts of Harry‘s body that he likes best. Harry is struggling to find a way to distract Seamus. It is always so hard to divert him when he has something nefarious in mind.

“I’ll take you flying,” Harry blurts out in between Seamus’ lusty words.

Seamus stares at him. “Huh?”

“Flying. I’ll take you flying. Both of us at once.”

“But you said no last time. You said I was too fidgety and hyper, that I’d make you fall off your broom and snap your neck,” Seamus says.

“I changed my mind.” Harry scuffs his foot against the grass.

Seamus looks at him as though expecting him to say never mind. When Harry looks up and smiles shyly Seamus seems to melt, grabbing Harry’s hand and yelling, “What are we waiting for then?” as he drags him to the broom shed.

Sometimes when Harry gets his way he can’t help but feel like Seamus has gotten just what he wants anyway.

 

**~*~*~***

**_"I won't have sex with you tonight."_ **

Seamus has the most atrocious fashion sense of anyone Harry has ever known –Ron included. He loves to wear bright green as often as possible, a fact which generally delights Harry. Seamus’ complexion always looks brighter when he wears it. He looks younger, less weary. He looks more his age and less like someone aged from years of stress and the unknown from the war.

It’s not the green that bothers Harry so much as the green with purple. Harry still isn’t sure where Seamus’ love of purple comes from, but he’s lost count of the number of purple shirts and boxers he owns. Most of the purple seems to only be stuff he wears around the house though, so Harry has learned to ignore it.

Except, every once in awhile, Seamus tries to wear some gaudy outfit out in public and Harry is forced to walk around as people point and stare at them. It doesn’t bother Seamus in the slightest. Sometimes Harry thinks Seamus wears these clothes on purpose, that he loves attention just that much. It’s not so much that Harry has any desire to change Seamus, he just hates the attention.

So when Seamus walks out of their bedroom wearing some hideous combination of purple and green with bright red shoes for their night out in Diagon Alley Harry can’t help but sigh inwardly.

“Seamus.”

It’s only one word, just his name, but Seamus seems to get all the things left unsaid.

“I like this outfit. I look handsome,” Seamus tells him somewhat indignantly.

Harry fights off a smile. “You always look handsome, but you can’t wear that tonight.”

“Give me one good reason?” Seamus replies.

“I won’t have sex with you tonight.” Harry can’t fight back a smile as Seamus begins undressing as he runs back into their bedroom.

**~*~*~***

_"I love you."_

Things are not always perfect.

Seamus has a temper that rivals Harry’s and both of them are more stubborn than they will ever admit. They both like to be right and they both like to win. There have been times when Harry wasn’t sure if they would make it. Times when things were so strained and he wasn’t sure if either one of them would have the guts to try and fix it. It wasn’t often that things got that bad, and most of the time it was over something inconsequential anyway, but when they did there was only one thing Harry could say.

When that happens there is only one thing Harry can say. It isn’t a apology or a promise to change. There are no assurances of better days or games of blame and guilt.

“I. Love. You.” Sometimes it’s whispered, sometimes it’s yelled. Sometimes it’s mumbled into a warm body and other times it said to a wall. Every time though it’s said with feeling, and every time Seamus says it back.

It’s not a trump card and it doesn’t excuse their behavior. It’s not a cure-all and it doesn’t make their problems go away. It’s never easy and it’s anything but a guarantee.

It only makes it all worth while.


End file.
